Pressure
by Squick Connoisseur
Summary: N/GHETSIS  N knows what Ghetsis would put up with in order to see his plan to fruition, and abuses this knowledge to the best of his ability.  Creepy/Psycho!N, intent to rape, slight abuse, incest, etc.
1. Pressure

A/N - Okay, this happens to be N/Ghetsis, incest, intent to rape, abuse, yadda yadda, not for those who are vehemently opposed to Ghetsis not raping N. This is the reverse of that, in fact. Yes, quite. Read if you want, you've been warned. However, feel free to flame me anyway if you desire~ Regular reviews are appreciated as well, but I know those are hard to come by round these parts...

So anyway! On with this vile abomination!

* * *

><p>Ghetsis sighed to himself as he made his way through Team Plasma's oversized castle, drained. It'd been a long day of making speeches to stupid people and making certain the Grunts he was in charge of didn't do anything egregiously evil. Right now, all he wanted to do was return to his luxurious quarters and pass out on the first suitable piece of furniture he encountered.<p>

"Ghetsis."

The tall man froze mid-step, his blood momentarily running cold. He immediately straightened his posture. One cannot slouch in the presence of a king.

"Lord N," Ghetsis responded as coolly as he could muster. He stood stock still as the teen approached, a feeling of dread welling up in the pit of his stomach.

"Zinzolin and his Grunts have been captured, and are being held in Driftveil city," N spoke calmly, walking past his subordinate and parking himself in front of him. N's mood was unreadable, and that never boded well for the crimson-eyed Sage.

"…" Ghetsis remained silent, failing to make eye-contact with his king. He knew N had more to say.

"He was under you direct supervision for this mission, was he not?" Ghetsis froze up once more, his dread growing.

"…Y-yes, I suppose he was," the green-haired man affirmed, knowing from experience that it was the best plan of action. N frowned.

"So you accept responsibility for this failure and the further tarnishing of Team Plasma's name?" N asked. Ghetsis swallowed nervously.

"I…yes. I should have paid closer attention to Zinzolin's movements, and I deeply apologise for this mistake-"Ghetsis was abruptly cut off by a harsh slap to his face.

"Save it. You know how I feel about failures, Ghetsis," N spat venomously, grabbing a tuft of the taller man's hair and dragging him down so they were eye-level. Ghetsis knew what would come next, and would do anything to escape this fate.

"B-but Lord N! Such a mistake can be easily rectified—in fact, I could travel to Driftveil this very moment and talk my fellow Sage out of custod-ah!" Ghetsis cried out as he was struck once more, cut off by another slap. A short silence followed the abusive action, as N considered his next move.

"…Very well. But know this, Ghetsis," N started, pinning the Sage against the wall, "should you fail me again, you know I'll punish you properly." N whispered into his father's ear, licking his neck and firmly grasping his rear if only to make his lewd intentions clearer. Ghetsis immediately recoiled as best he could in such a position, inwardly disgusted.

"I…I understand, Lord N. You are most merciful," Ghetsis droned, looking anywhere but N's face. After what seemed like a torturous eternity, N stepped back and took off at a brisk pace without another word. Once he was out of earshot, Ghetsis released a long sigh of relief, eternally thankful for his skill in the art of persuasion.

Without them, he knew N would have been content to rape him then and there, with neither a shred of remorse or hesitation.


	2. Weakness

-Warning-  
>Contains abuse, NGhetsis and rape on N's part. This is essentially AU, in a world where N is the cold, psychotic leader of Team Plasma. Ghetsis unquestionably submits to his will, fearing that not doing do could jeopardise his master plan.

A/N - This chapter definitely inspired by the best N/Ghetsis comic evarrr.

* * *

><p>"Ghetsis."<p>

Ghetsis ignored the voice, hoping – nay, _praying_ – that if he pretended it wasn't there for long enough, it would cease to be.

"Ghetsis, look at me."

The green-haired man continued to silently refuse, only subconsciously recognising the fact that he was cornered and most definitely wouldn't be able to talk himself out of it. He was abruptly yanked out of his reverie by his hair, forcing his head twenty centimetres downwards; exactly eye-level with his evidently crazed assailant.

"Remind me what I told you last time we were here," N hissed, ocean blue eyes blazing with barely-restrained fury. '_How quaint.'_ Ghetsis thought distantly.

"We've never stood together in this spot before," Ghetsis antagonised his son reflexively, before he could stop himself. He was still trying his hardest to avoid eye contact, lest the subtle-yet-blatant madness in those eyes break his resolve and composure once again.

"That is _not _what I meant, and you know it," N hissed, tightening his grip on the soft green locks, pulling them painfully taut. Ghetsis refused to wince.

"…"Ghetsis paused, hesitant. Another harsh tug on his long hair motivated him to begin speaking, lest N tear it all out. "You kindly informed me of your intolerance of failure."

"I did, didn't I?" N began, "and what exactly did you do today?" The teen glared daggers into the lone ruby orb before him.

"…I failed to rally the support of Opelucid City," Ghetsis admitted, swallowing thickly. _God _he hated this…

"That's right. Now tell me. What's going to happen now that you've failed me after I showed so much kindness in letting you off before?" N's tone turned unnervingly light and happy – he knew the answer, and was clearly very eager to proceed. Ghetsis sneered, narrowing his single vermillion eye.

"You're going to temporarily dock me some Sagely benefits and responsibilities like you do for the other Sages?" Oops, too far that time. Ghetsis realised this when he felt his son's fist collide with his cheek, pain immediately blooming from the area like the most vibrant of flowers.

"_No._ You're going to get on your knees, right now," N hissed dangerously. Ghetsis held his glare for a few tense moments, still clutching his face in pain, before dropping his hand and reluctantly complying. Ghetsis' eyes drifted around the dull, empty corridor, focusing anywhere but on the scene in front of him. "Open your mouth, and put those oratory skills to use." N suddenly commanded, having finally finished fumbling with his belt and zipper, his natural dexterity robbed from him by his own eagerness. Ghetsis was sorely tempted to point out the difference between 'oratory' and 'oral' skills, but his stinging cheek made a compelling argument against it. He chose instead to level yet another glare at his son, and do as he was commanded. Inwardly revolted, he grasped the flushed organ his son presented him with, and took the tip into his mouth, making a conscious effort to pleasure the teen as little as possible. Ghetsis failed to wince once again when a clump of his hair was grabbed less-than-gently, an overt signal to start being more responsive lest N perform a repeated 'test' on his gag reflex.

And so Ghetsis obeyed, mentally distancing himself from the situation. He tried his best to ignore the abhorrent flavour on his tongue, to calm the seething hatred at the back of his mind, to quell the urge to bite down on his son's vulnerable cock and just keep himself alive and sane until this torture was over. Thoughts of the grand empire he'd one day rule kept him pacified, even as he automatically swallowed around the pulsing invasion of space in his mouth. A sharp tug on his scalp brought him crashing back down into the present, as did the words accompanying it. "That's enough."

Ghetsis was mildly confused, but nevertheless allowed the vile erection to slip from his lips, relief briefly evident in his eye as it travelled upwards to meet his N's.

"Get up," N commanded, missing no opportunities to showcase his dominance. His lips twitched as he waited, threatening to break out into a twisted grin at the sight of his father being manipulated so easily. Nevertheless, he kept up his cold, calm façade. "Face the wall."

"…" Ghetsis was silent as he followed his orders to the letter, bracing himself against the wall with his forearms. He distantly wondered where N had gotten this penchant for public sex from, even as N's hands slipped so easily under his garish robes, caressing his chest and stomach in a dissonantly gentle manner. The tragically familiar feel of his robes being lifted just enough to give access to his undergarments grounded him in reality, and Ghetsis could only attempt to work the tenseness out of his muscles before his legs were parted, his last line of silken defence tugged down, and finally…

Ghetsis bit down on his lip to stifle his cry as his body was forced to accommodate N's insufficiently slicked cock, almost drawing blood as his maddened son seated himself fully. The once-regal man blinked back tears that were threatening to form from the extent of his agony, even before N began to move, his pace fast and brutal. In the far-off corners of his mind, Ghetsis realised how much this _must_ hurt N as well, realising just how far the teen would go to ensure Ghetsis' suffering. Perhaps he even enjoyed the harsh, burning friction – it wasn't exactly a stretch, considering what else apparently got him off –

"Ah!" Ghetsis cried out at a particularly nasty thrust, his back arching reflexively and oh _God, _his body better notbe responding to this. He screwed his eyes shut, wishing his mind would wander, to roam around anywhere but here just as N's free hand roamed across his body. His hands balled into tight fists, immaculate nails digging into his palms where they rested heavily on the generic wall. He willed N to stop, to just come or even say something, as the relative silence said so much more than his sesquipedalian gloating ever could. Ghetsis' head dropped limply between his shoulders, and he missed N's cruel smirk, a small mercy when weighed against the cock relentlessly slamming into his unwilling frame.

Suddenly, N's movements ceased, a contented sigh escaping his lips as release crested through him. As his son noisily removed himself from Ghetsis' trembling body, it dawned on the tearful orator that N had probably been counting on him to screw up, to give him a great excuse to indulge in the most perverse of his fantasies. N flashed a smug grin at his subordinate as he resituated his penis into his underwear.

"I hope this has been a valuable lesson in why you should avoid failure in future, Ghetsis," N smiled, his harshness and cold fury being replaced by a professional brand of cheer and contentedness. The elder male simply shuddered, fully clothed and still feeling naked under that subtly unnerving gaze. "See you at the meeting concerning the Elite Four tomorrow."

Ghetsis nodded mutely, torn between breaking down into fits of hysterical laughter at the teen's entirely unpredictable moods and behaviour, lamenting the horrible situation he'd created by distancing himself from the child as he grew up and letting his pent-up tears fall as he stared at the cold, dull floor of his own castle, his own prison.

Instead, Ghetsis stood as steadily as he could manage and limped in the general direction of his quarters, his insufferable pride and superiority overcoming all else.


End file.
